


Welcome Home Juggie

by TheSecretFandom



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Naked Cuddling, Vaginal Sex, still not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Based off of the deleted scene where Jughead is invited to live with the Coopers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wanted a fic to go along with the Ep. 13 deleted scene, so here it is.

"Betty, there are flowers everywhere. The bedspread, the wallpaper, the paintings on the wall. God, there's even a vase of fresh flowers on the dresser." Jughead looked around the Cooper's spacious guest bedroom. "I mean, fresh flowers? Your mom does realize it's winter, right?"

"I'm sorry, Jughead, do you have something against flowers?" Betty replied. She grinned at her boyfriend, taking a seat on his new very pink, very floral bed.

"No, it's just…" Betty grabbed his waist, forcing him to stand closer to her. "I don't understand why she would put fresh flowers in a vase for me."

"Relax, Juggie. This room hasn't had anyone in it for ages, she just wanted it to smell nice."

"Well, the color doesn't exactly suit my style either. It's very…pastel."

The beautiful blonde scowled at him. Betty was wearing her usual light pink cardigan over a floral blouse. In fact, the pattern was quite similar to that of the wallpaper behind her. If he wasn't already on dangerous ground Jughead might make a joke about her being camouflaged. He was smart enough to realize that a comment like that would only land him in a cold, empty bed all alone.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Jughead said instead, dropping his backpack on the floor. He took a seat on the bed next his girlfriend. "Think of it like this. Imagine painting your room black and sleeping on denim sheets with flannel pillowcases."

Betty shook her head at him, reveling in just how dumb her dorky, weirdo boyfriend was. "Denim sheets. That just sounds uncomfortable. And besides, Jug, you don't have to stay in this room if you don't want to."

Jughead let his hand wander to Betty's knee and began rubbing small circles on her leg. "Is that an invitation?"

"You have no idea." Betty pulled Jughead's lips to hers. "Let me show you."

Jughead grinned as Betty grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Betty marched him down the hall, passing her parent's and Polly's rooms on the way. Of course, Betty's room had to be the furthest away. But… Betty didn't stop there. She led him down the stairs, and led him toward the kitchen.

"You know me well, Betty… but there's no bed in the kitchen. Probably not the best idea for a long term situation."

"We aren't staying in the kitchen, just shut up and follow me. I've got the perfect spot for you."

Jughead rolled his eyes. He had no idea what Betty had in store for him, but it was his first night in the Cooper household, so he had high hopes.

Blonde ponytail swinging behind her, Betty bounced down the stairs, still holding tight to Jughead's hand. She turned the corner and opened a small door under the stairs.

"This is more your style, right Juggie?" Betty said with a devious grin.

"I am so regretting telling you about the whole sleeping-under-the-stairs situation."

"Hey," Betty raised her hands up in mock defeat. "I'm not judging you. I see the allure. Cozy, private, and no one would even think to go looking for you here."

"The perfect hiding spot." Jughead grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Betty Cooper?"

Betty didn't answer him, but instead crossed the room to another door. A closet. She pulled out a stack of blankets and tossed them at her boyfriend. He managed to catch them, but not before they all smacked him in the face. By the time he had removed the blankets from his head Betty was back at his side with a few pillows. They were mostly flat, pillows that once had a place on someone's bed, but had been deemed unworthy.

"Get in." Betty instructed.

Jughead ducked through the small doorway and pulled the string for the single lightbulb dangling precariously from the ceiling. Betty placed the pillows in a sort of semicircle around the tallest part of the room. Jughead was following Betty's plan without her saying a word. He laid the plushest the blankets on the floor and handing the others to Betty. The remaining blankets she bundled against the blank sheetrock walls, leaving one blanket to cover their bodies.

Betty turned off the light and crawled under the blanket, pulling it up to her nose. Gorgeous green eyes stared up at Jughead, just begging him to come under the covers with her. God, he loved this girl so much he would sleep under any staircase in the world just to be with her. So of course when she lifted the edge of the blanket to him he was quick to crawl under the covers with her.

As soon as Jughead was laying beside her Betty wrapped her legs around his and let her hands find his neck in the dark. Jughead's arms wrapped around Betty's small waist and pulled her body fully against his.

Jughead couldn't help but think about how lucky he was, despite everything that was going on. He may have lost his father, and his mother didn't want him, but Betty wanted him and what's even better was that her family accepted him and wanted him too. He'd finally found a place that could be his forever home. Wherever Betty was, that was home.

Betty was combing her fingers through the hair at the back of Jughead's neck, but needed more. She pulled the hat carefully off of his head, worried he wouldn't want her to.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" Jughead said quietly. Betty could feel his voice resonate through her body.

"I don't need permission." She replied, finally raising her head to look at him. "You love me."

"Yeah, you're right. I do love you."

Betty smiled. "I love you, too." And then her lips were on his.

low and sweet at first, Jughead pulled away as if asking for permission to go further. He pressed a rough kiss to Betty's sweet, strawberry scented lips. The taller boy untangled his legs from his girlfriends and rolled on top of her. He pressed himself as close as he could to her body, furiously kissing her lips, her neck, he needed more.

Betty was already shedding her cardigan. She pressed her body up against his as she arched her back and threw it aside. Jughead was already pushing his hands under Betty's shirt; his hands were sneaking up the smooth, bare skin of her back. He pulled the shirt over head and she started on his. As she pulled the shirt over his head his long, black hair stood up straighter.

Betty dragged her nails down his back as Jughead moved his lips to her chest. He bit at her collarbone, earning a soft sigh from beneath her lips. Betty allowed Jughead to reach his hands behind her back and pull apart the clasp of her bra. She reciprocated, undoing the belt around his waist. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

Jughead pulled the lacy fabric away from her body and kissed his way down her chest, stopping at the spot between her breasts.

"You are so beautiful."

She continued to tug at the waistband of his jeans. Jughead took the hint and pulled away from Betty, just for a moment to pull down his jeans. Betty used this time to pull down her own shorts, leaving her only in her skimpy panties.

"Jughead, are we…you know?"

"Kinda looks that way, doesn't it?" He replied, placing a kiss above each of her breasts. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, that's what I want… finally."

Jughead grinned. "Me too, Betts. Me too."

"You have a condom in your wallet?"

This earned another smirk from Jughead, but he reached into the pocket of his jeans anyway. Betty was holding onto his waist from where he sat, straddling her hips. She moved her hips against him, wanting any sort of contact that she could get from him.

When Jughead finally found the condom in the pocket of his jeans Betty grabbed it away from him. Jughead took the hint and began pulling down his boxers. Betty ripped open the package and wasted no time rolling the condom onto her boyfriend.

"Your turn." He hooked his thumbs on her underwear and yanked them down her legs.

Jughead looked at the beautiful naked girl beneath him, ready to take the next step in their relationship. Jughead attacked her lips again, his hands roaming her naked body. Betty moaned beneath him and opened up her legs. Jughead never stopped kissing her as he pushed himself into her.

"Ohh…" Betty breathed.

They made slow, sweet love that night. Betty was slowly rolling her hips as Jughead thrust himself inside her. She kissed his neck , sucking marks that could prove troublesome with her parents the next morning if they saw. And Jughead was kissing her breasts, leaving his marks in much less conspicuous places.

Jughead couldn't hold back and slowed his thrusts inside her, slower than he was already going. With one final thrust he climaxed, burying his head in Betty shoulder as she finally clenched around him, also reaching her high.

"I love you… so much, Betty."

"I love you, too." She hugged him close to her body, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "Welcome home Juggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thesecretfandom


	2. Welcome Home Betty

"Curfew!" The shrill voice of Alice Cooper could be heard from a mile away. Unfortunately, she was standing just outside Betty's bedroom door. "Jughead, back to your room."

Jughead was sitting at the end of Betty's bed with his arms propped behind him, while Betty leaned against her headboard with her legs strewn lazily over her boyfriend's lap. In her hands she was holding Jughead's beanie, fiddling with the pointed ends of the crown. He'd recently taken to lounging without his hat on, only in his and Betty's rooms of course.

Ever since Jughead had moved in the Cooper's had a rule that doors had to remain open when the two of them were together in a room, and after eleven o'clock they had to return to their separate rooms.

When neither Betty nor Jughead made a move to separate from each other, Alice shouted again. "Now, please."

Jughead scrambled off the bed in an instant. He was not one to put himself at the mercy of his girlfriend's uptight mother. Betty followed him up, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She couldn't give him the goodnight kiss he deserved with her mother standing there, but she couldn't just let him walk away without any show of affection.

"Goodnight, Jug." Betty said, hugging him tightly.

"Goodnight, Betts." Jughead reciprocated with a kiss to her forehead.

"That's quite enough." Alice interrupted. "Separate rooms. And you had better stay in your own rooms. Don't think I don't hear you two talking in the middle of the night. "

"Yes, Mrs. Cooper." Jughead sidestepped Alice on his way out the door.

"I swear to God I will install security cameras if I have to. Don't test me."

"Goodnight, Mom." Betty sighed, slowly shutting the door in her mother's face.

From her side of the door, Betty listened to the footsteps as her mother and boyfriend retreated to their own rooms. One by one the doors clicked shut and Betty returned to the warm spot on her bed. She took her phone from the bedside table at the same time that a message popped up on the screen.

Jug: This is hell.

Betts: I know. I miss you already.

A grin spread itself across Jughead's face. Everything Betty did or said made Jughead happier that he could imagine. He didn't even mind that, while staring up at the message on his phone, he dropped his phone right on his face.

"Fuck!" He whispered under his breath. He rolled over in his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

Jug: How long are we going to let her rules control us?

Betts: What did you have in mind?

As if she didn't know. Jughead and Betty had spent plenty of time in their hideout under the stairs. It was the only place they could truly be alone. Thus far, they would only hide away after school and on weekends when Betty's parents were working on a story. And God knows Riverdale has plenty of breaking news stories to keep them busy.

Jug: Our Spot. 30 mins. I'll go first. You follow 5 mins after.

Betts: It's a date ;)

Thirty minutes later Betty listened to Jughead's soft footsteps pad down the carpeted hallway. Betty stared at her feet, willing the next five minutes to pass.

Jug: Coast is clear. You're a go, Little Coop.

Betts:One condition

Jug: ??

Betts: Never call me little coop again

Jughead would never get over the sight of Betty in her pajamas. Soft cotton shorts and a loose T-shirt. On the colder nights Betty wore a pair of thick socks, like tonight. Betty immediately crawled under the blankets with Jughead, pulling the door shut behind her. Betty rested her head on Jughead's arm and cuddled close to him. She intertwined their legs and pressed her lips to his neck.

"We should just move in here." Betty whispered against her boyfriend's skin.

"Don't like the commute?" Jughead laughed.

"Damn right I don’t." She placed a hand on his bare chest and traced the shape of a heart over his real one. "I want to be with you all the time."

"Because you loooove me?" Jughead teased. He squeezed Betty's sides and kissed her cheek.

Betty smacked the boy's chest and crawled on top of him. Her smooth, bare legs straddled his hips and she leaned down close to him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Yes, because I loooove you." Betty caught Jughead's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. The blue-eyed boy beneath her slid his hands under her shirt. His hands were so big that he could nearly reach them all the way around the girl's thin waist.

Jughead swiped his tongue across Betty's lips and deepened the kiss further. His hips bucked up against hers even as he held her body close to his. Ever so slowly he inched his hands lower until they dipped under the waistband of her shorts.

Betty's lips curved into a smile. "So that's why you brought me down here." Betty put her hands on his shoulder's to keep her balance as she leaned over her boyfriend.

"I may have had some things in mind." A sinful smirk spread across Jughead's lips and he let his hands drift further and squeeze her ass.

"Hey!" She giggled. "My parents are home."

Jughead hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Betty's panties, but didn't begin to pull. "They've been in bed for over an hour. Plus, they're two stories above us."

Betty was quiet for a long moment, staring intently into Jughead's eyes. He didn't back down, just started slowly moving his hands down.

"You know what? Screw it!"

Betty ferociously pressed her lips to Jughead's. He proceeded to pull down her underwear and her shorts in one smooth motion. Betty was quick to begin pulling her T-shirt over her head. Jughead let her lips part from his for one fleeting moment as she pulled the fabric over her head. Before he knew it, his beautiful girlfriend was completely nude grinding her hips against Jughead's clothed lower half.

Betty began to shimmy down Jughead's legs, their lips separated with a pop. Betty kissed her way down Jughead's chest and slid a hand into Jughead's sweatpants.

"F-fu…" Jughead groaned and Betty worked her hand over his cock.

Jughead fisted the blankets beneath him as his breath picked up. His hips started thrusting on their own accord, forcing Betty to place a hand on his stomach to hold him down.

"No, no." Betty teased.

She pulled away from him for a moment to pull down his pants and boxers. Betty slid further down Jughead's legs and let her lips wrap around the head of his cock. Jughead threaded his fingers through the girls long, blonde hair as she bobbed her head.

"Oh… God. Fuck, Betts."

She pulled off of him and peered up at him under long lashes. Betty licked her lips slowly and smiled devilishly when she noticed how Jughead's entire body flushed. She began to crawl back up her boyfriend's body, kissing and biting the skin of his chest, shoulder, neck… until she reached his lips. As she kissed her blushing boyfriend, Betty lowered herself onto Jughead. She began grinding her hips against his while Jughead's drug his fingernails up her back.

"Ohhh, yes." Betty sighed.

Jughead gripped Betty's hips, his strong grip sure to leave a mark in the morning. He held her body against his and flipped their bodies so Jughead was on top, thrusting harshly into Betty. The girl was a sweaty, moaning mess underneath him and Jughead peppered kisses over her naked body. He sucked a mark on her neck, then her shoulder, her breast, until Betty's body tightened around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands tangled in his hair.

Jughead slowed his thrusts, trying to hold on to the moment for a while longer. He pressed a long kiss to her lips while he stopped thrusting. Betty moaned against his lips, hips twitching, hoping for more movement.

"Don’t…stop." She breathed as she caught her boyfriend's lower lips between her teeth. She pulled against him with her legs, forcing him to move again. But Jughead is stronger than her, and held his ground. He swiftly pulled out of her and crawled down her body, only one bright blue eye staring up at her behind his curtain of black hair.

Jughead moved his lips to where Betty wanted him most. He slid his tongue over her with a moan, knowing the vibration of his voice would make her twitch in the most beautiful way. Betty's fingers gripped his hair, pulling so hard that it might hurt if Jughead wasn't so distracted. He moved a thumb to press against Betty's clit and began writing a love letter that only he knew and only she could feel.

Betty's moans were growing louder, almost too loud.

"Jug. I…Juggie, please." Her back arched slightly. She was getting close.

"What, Betts? What do you want?" Jughead slowed his movements, waiting for Betty's response.

"I'm getting close." She stuttered. "Want you in me."

Jughead wasted no time. He pulled his lips away from Betty and immediately thrust into her all the way. He started with a few slow thrusts, but soon his movements picked up speed. He pressed his lips against Betty's mouth, swallowing her moans. As his thrusts became more and more uneven Betty's back was arching and he felt her clench around him. 

"Fuck." Betty had reached her climax. Jughead kept thrusting, faster and faster as he reached his high. "Almost… there."

Jughead finally came, his body suddenly becoming very tired as the rush of adrenaline wore off. Betty's small hands were still pressed against Jughead's back, holding him against her as he pulled out. He rolled them over so Betty was lying on top of him as they both came down from their highs. Betty was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving with each breath.

"I knew there was a reason I was dating you." Betty sighed. Her eyes were locked with Jughead's, her hand reaching to cup his face.

"I knew you only liked me for my body." He teased back. He pressed a kiss to Betty's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist. "But I still love you."

"I love you too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next weekend marked the six month anniversary of their relationship. They had both gone to their separate rooms after school; Jughead claimed to want Betty to get ready for a special dinner. Instead, he snuck into her room and wrapped a scarf around her eyes.

"Jughead Jones! What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Shh. It's a surprise!" He grabbed both of her hands in his own and led her out of her room and slowly down the stairs.

"It's not a surprise if I know where we're going. I've lived in this house for sixteen years, Jug. I know the basement."

"Maybe I changed some things." Jughead removed the makeshift blindfold to leave Betty standing in front of the door to their hiding spot. "After you."

Betty rolled her eyes, but opened the door anyway. It may be the same place, but Jughead had changed the whole room. The walls were painted, bright pink and black on alternating walls. A sheer curtain hung from the tallest part of the room to the shortest, where the shape of the stairs made the space confining. Behind the curtain, white fairy lights gave the room a soft glow. On the wall opposite the door Jughead had painted a design on the wall. Silhouettes of two people, one wearing a crown, the other with a ponytail. Underneath it read 'Cooper-Jones Residence Est. 2017.'

Betty turned to her boyfriend, wondering how he'd managed to do all of this in under a week. She couldn't find the words to express her feelings, and Jughead didn't wait for her to try. He simply pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome Home Betty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thesecretfandom


End file.
